Inosuke Hashibira
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ One-shot ] Con tal de verla feliz un cerdo, planta, alíen simplemente sale sobrando (Genderbend male Umi x Honoka) UmiHono.


**Disclaimer: "Love Live School Idol Project" **es propiedad de **ASCII Media Works.**

**Nota: **Escrito random, tengo tiempo queriendo subir algo pero, no he podido por falta de internet. Cualquier error, edito dentro de una semana y hago maratón de fics. Genderbeder, male Umi x Honoka.

* * *

**I**nosuke **H**ashibira

* * *

―Honoka―llama.

Escucha un escueto sí. Eso le asegura que su amiga, (la anteriormente mencionada) le presta la debida atención que merece y no se hará la loca o, pensará en evadir el tema que su boca decida manifestar con palabras.

―Me puedes repetir la razón, motivo o circunstancia por la que me encuentro medio desnudo (pantalones y zapatos es lo único que viste) también, por qué mi cabeza ha sido cubierta por una máscara de cerdo…

―Es una máscara de jabalí, Un-kun―corrige.

―Sí, un jabalí, como sea. He de agregar que me encuentro corriendo a quien sabe dónde, sin sentido o rumbo aparente mientras, cargo un costal de papas que parece excesivamente feliz por el viaje; dicho costal se mueve como lombriz y no se da cuenta de que me dificulta llevar a cabo esta irracionalidad.

―¡Oye!―exclama. ―En todo caso, soy un costal de naranjas―termina la chica de cabello naranja, sin haber respondido el largo cuestionamiento del chico debajo suyo (le viene cargando), es seguro que Un-kun se encuentra molesto por ello.

El simple hecho de haber dejado de correr y mantenerse inmóvil en x punto del parque sin importarle el hecho de las personas que pasan por allí les ven raro, murmuren, les saquen fotos, le subraya más la molestia que perfectamente es capaz de sentir debajo de sí.

―**¡Kousaka Honoka!**―escucha el grito de guerra que le da continuos escalofríos en su espina dorsal y una idea de lo que le espera.

―Me respondes, o te tiro al suelo―sentencia el joven. Comienza así una cuenta regresiva del número diez que va descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al uno. Conociendo la personalidad de su amigo, así como el hecho de que siempre cumple al pie de la letra, la amenaza que viene tras gritar su nombre completo… no le queda de otra más que hablar.

―Me lo debes por mi cumpleaños―suelta una verdad a medias.

―¿Eh?, ¿Enserio?―suelta el joven ladeando su cabeza de un lado para el otro.

Al llevar la máscara puesta, hace que Un-kun represente a la perfección los gestos del aquel chico que tras verle por primera vez fue un amor a primera vista que le robo el corazón y anhela de sobremanera con tenerle delante de sí. La genuina sorpresa que de alguna manera expresa tras la marcara Un-kun, combinada con la duda que tiene por no recordar el haber prometido algo como eso, hace que las mariposas de sus entrañas revoloteen _«__es, él__»_e instantáneamente cede a sus instintos. Se deja llevar por la dulce ilusión de sus sueños, con descaro, se atreve a adherir más su cuerpo al del chico debajo de sí, (necesita su cercanía) bajo la mala excusa de apaciguar su enojo con un muy necesitado abrazo para el chico con mascara de jabalí. Segundos pasan para que le sienta temblar ante lo sorpresivo de su toque y, eso le da un mayor peso a su deseo.

―Te quiero―susurra.

Confiando en los instintos de Un-kun, sabe que él le escuchó y sella su valentía depositando un beso en su cuello… es su forma de agradecimiento, por darle vida a su egoísta anhelo de tener una cita con Inosuke Hashibira. Un chico ficticio, un ser que existe únicamente en el anime que trasmiten los fines de semana y cada semana que va a comprar la revista donde él sale y leer fervientemente cada capítulo nuevo como una colegiala enamorada.

Un-kun, no es consciente de su amor. Para él, piensa que lo que siente es un simple fanatismo, una moda pasajera que fácilmente será remplazada por algo nuevo que tomará su lugar y, sin más asegura que Inosuke-sama será olvidado por ella. Aunque eso le enoja _«__él, no es alguien que se olvida con facilidad__»_, hace un poco de trampa y crea situaciones, momentos para que Un-kun represente y le de vida a eso que él llama fanatismo pasajero… Además, ella ya se ha vestido e interpretado en varias ocasiones a la adorable Nezuko, (por alguna razón, es el personaje favorito de Un-kun) así qué ¿no es un intercambio equivalente?

En lo que ella reflexiona, debajo de ella o mejor dicho oculto bajo una máscara de cerdo… el rostro del chico es una vivida pintura que emite un sin fin de emociones que en estos momentos ni él, es capaz de nombrar cada una de ellas.

Aunque lo exprese como una duda que no recuerda, es cociente del actuar de Honoka. Sabe que ella piensa que el hacer esto es un castigo que le da por ridiculizar y poner en duda su "amor" por aquel personaje ficticio sin embargo, no sospecha que él; hace esto a propósito.

Conoce a Honoka como la palma de su mano. Sabe que ella, es capaz de ver y percatarse de pequeños detalles que pasan desapercibidos para los demás pero, se vuelve ciega cuando se trata de su propio entorno y, que decir con el de él. En más de una ocasión Honoka, le ha dicho que se convertirá en su confidente que le ayudará a que su amor sea correspondido pero, esa chica idiota piensa que el amor que siente va dirigido a, Ayase-senpai.

Esa cabeza hueca no se da cuenta que el amor que él siente, es única y exclusivamente para ella. Por eso, aunque sus abrazos, obsesión, cada uno de los "te quiero" que dulcemente escapan de su boca, cada una de las muestras de su afecto son para la ilusión que por voluntad propia interpreta… él, también es un idiota que sueña despierto. Se miente, ignora lo qué jamás podrá ser realidad y distorsiona la realidad.

Constantemente se repite que esta mentira, que esta utopía es una verdad camuflada. Puesto que para él, todo lo que Honoka expresa es únicamente para él, Sonoda Un.

Por eso, no le importa fingir… la realidad, su vuelve nada cuando se impone su propio deseo de verle feliz y por ese motivo, se convertirá en todo lo que Honoka quiera.

Aunque sea un mono, cerdo, planta, alíen simplemente sale sobrando.

* * *

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_lí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
